Ever In Your Favor
by Whispering Kage
Summary: AU In a world where it is easier to turn a blind eye to those suffering around you, Katniss showed her kindness. She vows to repay it one day and tries her best to not be a burden to the Everdeen family. Hunting alongside Katniss and Gale, learning to help to help however she can. Anything she can do to lessen the burden. Yet it never feels like enough...then the reaping happens...
1. Chapter 1

**Ever In Your Favor**

**WhisperingKage**

**Summary: AU In a world where it is easier to turn a blind eye to those suffering around you, Katniss showed her kindness. She vows to repay it one day and tries her best to not be a burden to the Everdeen family. Hunting alongside Katniss and Gale, learning to help to help however she can. Anything she can do to lessen the burden. Yet it never feels like enough...then the reaping happens and without a second thought she volunteers to save both Katniss and Primrose...**

* * *

Pale blue eyes shot open at the loud childish scream that echoed in the small run down home. In an instant the ratty covers were thrown from pale legs.

"Primrose!" Bare feet beat across the cold wooden floor

On another bed a small blonde haired girl was sitting crying as she looked around in fear. She was by her side in an instant, the bed creaking as she sat down next to her, the girl clamored into her embrace.

"Shhh." She pulled the small girl closer humming a small song in to the small blond haired child. She clung to her burring her head in her chest.

"Kagome! I had a dream, it was me!" She cooed to her, glancing up as the door to the small room was opened.

Blue met brown.

"Katniss…" Primrose looked up and smiled as she was embraced by Katniss.

Kagome smiled at the two as she stood up and left the room. Petit bare feet padded across the cold wooden floor.

_"Damn its chilly."_ Her voice was low as she pulled on a ratty old blue coat and a pair of scuffed up brown boots. A size to small but they worked, a gift from Katniss.

She owed her life to the younger woman.

She had convinced her mother, who at that time was nothing more than a listless figure head, to take her in. A rare show of kindness in a world surrounded by cruelty and suffering.

She herself was an orphan, her father dead in a mining accident and her mother dead during childbirth taking with her the unborn baby brother she would never get to meet.

She often thanked whoever was there, if there was anyone, that he didn't have to suffer life in such a horrid world.

"Thank you Kagome." She didn't even bat an eye as Katniss stepped up next to her, in her own hunting gear.

"You have nothing to thank me for; I should be the one thanking you." She gave a small s mile as Katniss rolled her eyes.

"Kagome don't start that again." She had a habit of putting her on a pedal stool it annoyed her, she had only done what was right. Nothing to get all misty eyed over, then again she knew how hard it was to live. Kagome had been an orphan she had meet while hunting. Kagome had been forging in the woods, the girl knew he plants, and from there they had become friends.

After she had found her sleeping on the streets during the winter she had offered her a room in her home so long as she carried her own weight. As much as she liked the elder girl her sister came first.

Blood was thicker than water and when spilt it wasn't as easily washed away.

It would stain and leave a mark.

Her mother still bore the stain from her father's death.

She was more of a mother to Primrose then she would ever be.

She pushed the thoughts form her head as she gave Kagome a small smirk.

"Ready?" Kagome nodded as she stood up and gathered a satchel to place any and all edible herbs and plants they stumbled upon. As well as medical ones, they could be used for trade at the black market.

"Yup. Let's go." In no time they were on the other side of the electric fence and grabbing their respective bows from their hiding places.

Katniss grabbed hers with confidence and Kagome grabbed hers with awkwardly. She was still a novice with the bow, even after all these years her skills were nowhere near as great as Katniss's. Yet she still tried her best, it was the least she could do.

But if their was one thing she was better at Katniss then it was tracking and gathering. With a smile she shouldered her bow and nodded at Katniss gaining her attention. She pointed at a doe not that far away and cocked her head.

At the moment they were downwind they needed to get upwind if they wanted to catch it. Sadly Katniss was anything if not hot headed. This was the first deer they had seen in months and it was a rare sight.

Katniss drew her bow to take the shot.

Kagome rolled her eyes but stayed still as Katniss stalked the prey. She had no doubt Katniss knew what she was doing, but she would gather some edible plants just in case. Once Katniss and the deer were far away enough that they wouldn't hear her she began her foraging.

Plants and berries weren't the best but they would keep you alive.

Though they tasted like…well…less then savory things.

She would meet up with Katniss later, if she managed to get the doe she would help gut it and skin it and drag it to the black market, if not they would still have whatever she gathered to try and trade.

Once she had her satchel full of herbs and other plants she went to the meeting spot and hid a smile as she saw Katniss bickering, playfully, with Gale.

The two were so oblivious to it but they were made for each other, sadly Katniss only cared about Prim and to an extent her. She would never allow herself to be happy and in love. And Gale? He was far to cynical for one his age and that was saying a lot given the world they lived in.

"Am I interrupting something?" The humor in her voice was clear. Katniss rolled her eyes at Kagome and held up a bird.

"I hope you did better than me. I lost the deer because of _someone_, but got a bird." She sent a pointed glare towards a grinning Gale.

He held up his hands. "Hey I got you a bird didn't I?" Katniss rolled her eyes.

"_I_ got the bird you just scared it out of hiding." Gale shrugged his shoulders as he threw an arm around Katniss and Kagome.

"Same difference. So what'd you get little 'Gome?" Kagome huffed at the nickname but smiled.

"Lots of herbs that can be used for medicine, so we should be okay for the rest of the week." It wasn't much but it would keep them alive. She only wished she could have done better.

Katniss grinned as she shrugged out of Gale's hold.

"That's great Kagome, I don't know what we would do without you." Kagome preened under the praise yet waved it off as she to shrugged out of Gale's hold.

She blinked as she recalled something. Today was the day of reaping which meant that there would be peace keepers around. They usually traded with the town's people if they had good enough stuff…she had something….

One thing…

An heirloom of her parents a golden chain with a small pink jwele on the end of it, engraved with her families' surname, she knew they wouldn't care about her families surname but it was gold.

Gold was always good.

And the jewel had to be worth something to, it had to be...

She had never had a reason to trade it before, it was all she had left of her family but now.

Now she had a reason, a new family to love and care for.

"Hey Katniss can you please take the stuff to the black market? I have something I have to take care of." Katniss frowned but nodded.

"Sure, but are you sure you don't want to come?" Kagome shook her head as she handed the satchel over to Katniss.

"I'm sure I'll meet you at home, we can get ready for the reaping together." She gave a brilliant smile to both Gale and Katniss before running off.

Gale shook his head as he watched her run off. "You found a good worker in her." Katniss glared at him anger faring in her.

"I didn't take her in for her skills Gale, I took her in because it's what was right. She's a member of my family now, and I would do anything for her and I know she would do the same."

Gale held up his hands in surrender.

"Whoa calm down Katniss I get it. Now let's go trade your goods. I have to go get my brothers ready for the reaping."He scrunched his face up in disgust at the word. How he hated the reading, the games...the capital….

All of it.

He held so much hate that it scared him at times…

How could no one else feel it? Harbor it?

* * *

**AN: Yes, I'm back, er well I have been writing just on other sites and accounts, but decided to come back here because its such a hassle to have so many e-mails and passwords to remember.T _T I hope you guys don't mind! I will stick to the guide lines of this site so my more..._mature_ stuff will still be over on A03, I hope you guys enjoy having me back on this account! Much love!**

**-Kage**


	2. Chapter 2

She had barely made it back into town before the harassment started, not from her fellow townspeople but by a few of the peace keepers.

They didn't do a good job at keeping the peace, but who was she to say anything?

All she wanted was the chance to trade her necklace for whatever they would give her.

With a sigh she approached a group of three male peace keepers and gave them a smile. "I have something to trade." Her voice was low and she glanced around, noticing they were by the bakery.

The three male peace keepers looked her over before one of them nodded, the obvious leader, and gestured for her to follow them into the alley way. She did so, not feeling right about it but knew that it was a crime to trade among her fellow people let alone the peace keepers.

So of course they couldn't do it out in broad daylight.

Dread settled in the pit of her stomach and grew with each step she took. She followed them and shifted as she put her back to the wall of the bakery, she needed to feel like she was safe. With semi shaking hands she began to dig in her coat for the locket.

"Oh, I see what you want to trade." She paused at the smug leering voice and glanced up at the leader of the group, an offended glare on her face.

"I have a necklace." She gulped as the three men snickered and the leader stepped forward to grab her by the collar of her jacket, pulling her close.

"Let me help you find it." He leered down at her and her blood froze in her veins.

"No!" The guard glared at her as she yelled out, letting go of her jacket with a slight shove, not wanting to be found out. She hissed as she stumbled back into the wall of the bakery. The three peacekeepers loomed over her. She could tell they were not a good lot of people. Usually peacekeepers were but not these three.

They took joy in the reaping, the games, and being lords over everyone else. It disgusted her but they had stuff she needed.

With a shuddering gulp she pulled her jacket closer to herself and pulled out her necklace. "Please I just need some provisions."

The leader shook his head and nodded at one of the three, he came forward and blitzed her. She was disoriented as she sat on the ground, her head spinning as she sat there limp, her body being stripped of its jacket.

It was only when they tore open her shirt that she got her wits about her, forcing down the spots of black that dotted her visions. Tears gathered in her eyes as she fought back, trying to push them off of her, yet they were not only men but well nourished and much stronger then her.

"No! Stop! Someone help!" She hissed as a handful of her hair was pulled and a voice hissed into her ear.

"Be quiet, or you'll regret it." She held back a sob as hands palmed her bra clad breasts, to think...oh god.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" They stilled at the loud voice and turned to glare at the speaker, Peeta, the bakers son. She merely quivered as she clenched her ripped shirt closed around her chest, pure fear radiating from her body.

She had never been man handled like that before, been so sacred.

Felt so much hatred!

The peacekeepers merely tched taking in the way he had a flour sack slung over his shoulder like it was nothing.

"Whatever, let's go. These heathens might infect us with their stupidity." The leader scoffed and spit at Kagome's feet before stalking away with his lackeys.

Kagome trembled as she sat there her hand clenched around her necklace as her other one held her shit shut.

Peeta glared at them and set the sack of flour down as he knelled in front of Kagome. He had seen her around, she was one of Katniss's friends, she lived with the Everdeen's. He knew a bit about her but not a lot.

"And they call us the heathens." He grumbled as he shrugged off his apron and yanked his shirt out from under it. He had seen a lot of depraved stuff in their town but never had he stumbled across anything as disgusting as that.

"Here, Kagome right?" He held it out to her, keeping his eyes on her face like the gentleman that he was.

She merely nodded, not meeting his gaze as she pulled his still warm shirt over her head and clutched at it like a life line, her heart still beating a mile a minute in her chest.

They had- they had almost-!

She trembled as her anger took over, turning into hatred, she now saw how easy it was to hate them.

Peeta sighed running a hand through his hair as he glanced down at the obviously afraid young female. To think anyone could even think about doing that to a female. Let alone a peace keeper. They were supposed to keep the peace not abuse their power and position.

With a tch he stood up and offered her a hand up.

"Come on, let's get you back home." He gave her a small smile, letting her know he meant her no harm.

It had the opposite affect.

Her anger turned to embarrassment and shame.

With quick floundering steps she was on her feet and inching around him, getting ready to run. To hide.

"T-Thank you." With that she ran past him, not at all noticing her necklace, which had been broken during her struggle, fell from her neck. If she had she would have stopped to grab it but her mind was on one thing, flee.

Get away.

Get somewhere safe.

_Get home._

Peeta sighed, shaking his head as he watched her flee, hoping she would be alright. He blinked as he caught sight of something glinting on the ground. He bent down to pick it up and his eyes widened as he saw what it was.

A golden chained necklace.

Something like this would fetch a lot on the black market.

No wonder she had called those peace keepers over. With a sigh he shoved it into his pocket, he would give it back to her the next time he saw her.

"Kagome." He whispered her name, setting it in stone. He would give her back her necklace and check up on her later. Yet for now...he had to get ready for the reaping.

Kagome ran through the streets, passing people without so much as a hello. Normally she would stop and chat with everyone, but not right now. She had to get home where it was safe.

In a few minutes she was there, standing outside the door, huffing and puffing as she tried to calm her rapidly beating heart and labored breathing.

She didn't want to cause a ruckus; Prim and Katniss didn't need it. She shoved all her ragging emotions down and calmed herself. She would not worry them, they didn't need more worry and stress in their lives. She squared her shoulders as she pushed open the door and smiled at the to Everdeen sisters.

Both were dressed very nicely, ready to go to the reaping, she shut the door behind her giving them a bright smile.

"My, my don't you two look gorgeous?" She laughed as Katniss shot her a small smirk.

"Oh, but you'll look much better." She tossed a dress at her and gave her a grin. "Got it for you today, go on put it on."

Kagome fingered the fabric, it was much nicer then anything she had ever had. She felt guilty, what had she traded to get this for her?

"You shouldn't have..." Katniss waved her off.

"Your old dress is far to small, no go put it on so we can get this over with." The distance in her mouth was clear for everyone to hear.

No one liked this day.

Except for those in the capital.

With a nodded she made her way into the small room that used to serve as a pantry and stripped off her clothes before pulling the dark green dress over her head. It fit very nicely and it made her smile as she smoothed the fabric down around her hips.

It was loose, but only because her lack of being able to eat. With a small smile she entered the main room again and flushed as Prim squealed and ran up to her to give her a hug.

"Oh you look so pretty Kagome!" She smiled and gave the younger girl a one armed hugged and looked at Katniss.

"Thanks." Katniss merely nodded, taking in the way Kagome stood, something was wrong. She had come into the house missing her jacket and wearing a shirt that was not hers. She wanted to question it but not in front of Prim. She would get answers later but for now she would let it slide.

They had to get to the reaping, she only prayed that no one in her small family was called.

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys liked it! You can all thank Yuki for this update! Without her it would have sat in the corner collecting dust! XD Anyways here's my updated list of stuff to update!**

**Kage Update LIST:**

**I Need A Hero**

**Love's Wishes**

**Page by Page**

**Endless Possibilities**

**Crackalisious**

**More Than Meets the Eye**

**(Free Type!)- Any requests? This is my one slot to update whatever I chose~!**

**Once again this list was made by Yuki, so if there's something you want updated and you don't see it on here feel free to PM her. X3**


End file.
